Sualokin
Sualokin was once a poor kid who lived in San Deigo CA till one day he got stole away on a boat to Japan where he was found and trained by a wise martial artist . One day he was return from a trip and his Sensi lied dead at the door killed by a Assassin from the USA named Circuit. He eventually met Zackery Pilot and his Guardian Charles Richard whoare the super hero team Guardian and Sparrow . He helped them defeat The Malevolent Nine who Circuit had joined. Spectucaler Comics Issue 2 A Warriors Path A Warrior Must be willing to sacrifice Everthing to save the lives of others. Sualokin Tom grew up in the streets of San Certo California. His parents died and he was force to salvage scraps of food. When he was Seven years old he was found A Karate Master from Asia who was visiting San Certo. The Master took him back to Asia and train him in a ancient form of karate that allowed him to have super human like powers. After train with him for years finally at the age of 14 Sualokin Learned most of the techniques of the form. One day Sualokin went out to get groceries and he failed to notice a Man in cloak watching him. He returned to the Master and was about lock the door when the figure charged in. Sualokin stunned with surprise was quickly knocked out by the figure. The Karate master enters the front room and speaks " Sualokin are you home--!?" The figure charges at Master who jumps to the side and then punchs the figure but is halted immediately. The Master cries out in pain as the Figure throws back his cloak to reveal almost all of his body is cover in metal. The Master jumps into the Air to attack and uses Vendo The ancient form of karate that he taught to Sualokin. In his hands a orb of energy appears and he then throws at the figure. He dodges it and then he close the gap between him and the Master. As the Master beings to prepare another attack As the figure jabs his knife gun into the Master's stomach. The master groans in pain as The blade protrudes through the other side of his stomach and then doubles over in pain as The Figure fire his gun instantly killing him. The Figure watches the master die and then he use his knife to write circuit on the wall then he catches the house on fire. He leaves Sualokin to die in the fire of the house. After a few minutes Sualokin Awakes and sees that The house is on fire. He sees that his master is dead and with Revenge in his heart he sees the wall with Circuit write on it. He escapes the house but not before taking his Master's Bandana to remember him. He is able to catch a ride on a boat heading back for San Certo. He vows to find This Circuit and Bring justice to his Master. Thus Sualokin The Master Of all Warriors is born!